Wings of Storm
by Jayfeattheris Awesome
Summary: Far North of Pyrrhia, a slave dragon, Silver, serves in the Deep Ice of the Northern Icewings' Palace, punished for the crimes of her father. When fate throws her a lifeline, in the form of Prince Coal, her past begins to unravel, revealing a terrifying pattern. Meanwhile, the Sandwing War rages, and the Nightwings plot to end it their way- or not at all. * T for Blood *
1. Chapter 1

**OH MY GOSH! THE PLAGUE IS OVER!**

 **I.**

 **CAN.**

 _ **POST!**_

 **YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! It has been, SO long since I've posted a new fic! This new profile doesn't have the "Profile Death Glitch" on it! I can post new fics! And I'm going to be posting empty fic slots, with explanations regarding the PDG(Profile Death Glitch), on my profile, as insurance in case this glitch ever happens again. if it does, then at least I'll have some pre-created extra fic slots to post a few new fics in before I go crazy. I'll do the same to the slots on my old profile where these fics used to be.**

 **If you want any information on the PDG, or what the heck is going on here, visit my old profile and skip to the last chapter or two; It should provide some more clarifying information.**

 _Secrets in the Ice_

 _Snow and ice howled in the night as the blizzard raged, swirling snowflakes through the air. As ice blew through the air, a red and black dragon trudged through the snow, a silvery bundle dangling from his jaws. The bundle let out a squeak of protest as he stumbled into a deep snow mound, arching his long, red and black neck to keep the wet bundle of scales from getting in the snow._

 _He clambered out of the mound, and set a silver dragonet with blue wings down on the ice. He licked her behind the horns and nuzzled her with his snout. "It's not far now ,my precious dragonet." He assured her, though he knew she wouldn't understand what he was saying. She opened her mouth and let out a pathetic mewling sound as he bent down and picked her up by the scruff of her neck. He knew that the scruff would vanish over time as the dragonet grew ,as it was only there so that the parent dragon could carry it._

 _Soon, as he neared a large ice stalagmite, a large, silvery figure seemed to loom up out of the ice._

 _" I assume that you brought the dragonet?" the figure roared above the howling wind of the blizzard," It would be a pity if you had forgotten our deal."_

 _The red and black dragon trudged through the snow toward the other dragon, and set the dragonet down in front of him. " I did not forget, Niroc. This wind is impossible to fly through; we had to walk." The Flamewing told him, curling his tail around his paws._

 _Niroc nodded with a grunt. " And the other?"_

 _Corin tensed" Dead. Like his mother._

 _"And there is no proof they ever existed?" Niroc pressed._

 _"No" Corin answered, almost to quiet to hear over the howling wind._

 _There was silence among the two dragons for a moment, in which all that could heard was the howling of the blizzard. " Vey well, then." Niroc said slowly." The deal is done, the deed is done."_

 _He stepped forwards to take the dragonet in his jaws, and she let out a pathetic squeak of protest as she was carried away. Niroc turned to leave the Flamewing in the blizzard, his Icewing scales blending into the snow._

 _"How do I know she will be safe?" Corin called after him, every fiber of his being desperate to cling to the she-dragonet. The best her could do now, though, was be sure she would be safe. Niroc froze, setting the dragonet down and turning his head to look at his snow-blown fiery counter part._

 _"My personal servant recently hatched a daughter. She lost one egg to the cold; she would be more then happy to take in another." he told him coldly. He picked up the dragonet again, leaving Corin to the elements once more._

 _"And Niroc!" the Icewing tensed, growing agitated with the old Flamewing's voice. He didn't turn around this time. He continued walkeing, and was just barely close enough to hear what Corin roared next._

 _"Her name is Silver."_

 **Please review; reposting this fic means that it no longer has any noticeable publicity or popularity. I would really appreciate it if the review count could be reguvinated. Oh, and to those of you who actually follow Amberstar of Thunderclan's _Siblings_ , it will be posted on her profile shortly.**


	2. In The Deep Ice

**My perfect English is improving. Fun fact; English is not my strong suit. Everything you see in my fics has to be translated into English and then revised by Amberstar of Thunderclan. Sure, I can _read_ and listen to English perfectly; I understand everything(even if I do use my lack of speaking abilities as a joke sometimes^^ it's so fun to mess with people), but there is a world of difference between understanding a language and actually speaking it.**

 **Why do I say this now? because, I pulled the "I don't speak English" on someone today for a few moments, and it reminded me that I needed another excuse for month-long update dates! ^^**

 **Yeah, the "broken computer" and the "not enough time" star to get old after a while.**

 **The Pyrhhian Emporerereer(I can't spell right today, LoL XD- Love, Amberstar): yes, the first chapters of all my fics are quite a mess; but they get better, I promise. re-writing and polishing are just pains in the neck. But I assure you, everything gets better in this chapter...mostly.**

 **By the way guys, I've posted another new fic! *Epic fist pump, VERY large /)^^(\\***

 **It's a crossover between Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. So those of you who read this now know that that lonely corner of the FFN community exists... SPREAD THE WORD! I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE AMBE-*the rest of this line was omitted by Jayfeattheris Awesome's editor-in-chief. Amberstar of Thunderclan is awesome, and so is her crossover fic that nobody knows about because lets face it nobody looks for DS9/HP crossovers thankyoufortakingyourvaluabletimetolistentothispromotionofanotherauthortheendgoodbythankyouverymuch***

 **The Palace of the Northern Icewings**

Silver shoved her talons across the ice floor of the hallway, smoothing and polishing the ice for the visitors that would be arriving in three weeks time.

" I don't know why we have to polish the deep ice of the palace. It's not like the Airwings will want to come down here. There's nothing but slave dragons." The Rockwing next to her complained.

" I think it's because that this is the only way down into the armory. King Niroc will want to show off his weapons to the Airwings. " Silver told her.

"Well ,I'll bet you he'll hide the slaves. You know, I've hear rumors that vertualy none of the other tribes even know he has slaves." The Rockwing said, picking up a small rabbit pelt covered in sand and rubbing it across the ice. Silver knew that the sand would keep the Airwings form slipping on the ice, for they didn't have the long, hooked claws the Icewings had to help them grip the ice.

"I wonder where they get all this sand anyway?" Fern mused out loud, lifting a rabbit pelt to look at the slop of water and sand that clung to it.

"I don't really care where they get it, Fern. I just want to do the best I can so that I get promoted. " Silver told her. If she could get promoted, to even chief ice washer even, perhaps ,with a little sliver of luck, she might perhaps get the chance to see the outside world. But she knew that the likelihood of that happening was 1 in one hundred.

Silver had been raised in the deep ice since she was a hatchling. She had been told that she had been born in the upper levels of the palace, the throne room ,in fact. But her mother had not been royalty. Quite far from it ,in fact. She had been an air dragon taken slave by the Flamewing slavers. They had been presenting King Niroc with their finest slaves in return for the release of their leader, and the line up of slaves had included her mother and father.

Then ,before the king could chose his slaves and make the deal, Silver's mother began to lay her egg. Fern's mother ,Vernilda, who had been the King's personal servant ,had been one of the dragons present during the laying of Silver's egg.

Vernilda had told her only that the egg was so large, that it had killed her mother ,and that , in a rage of grief, her father had lashed out at both the King's oldest son ,and the son of the slaver's leader ,killing them both. For this ,her father had been sentenced to a life's labor in the coldest region of the ice kingdom, and he hadn't been seen since.

As for her egg, the King, seeing how freakishly enormous it was, rejected all the other slaves ,released the slaver's leader ,and took the egg for himself, under the assumption that the dragonet inside would grow to be humongous; the perfect replacement for his lost son. Only, upon the egg's hatching ,he found not a strong, male chick, but a small female who was barely alive, and would probably never live long enough to see Queen ship.

Grieved with his spirit broken beyond repair, his only hope left was an egg laid three months before Silver's mother arrived in the Palace. By most dragon standards, the egg would never hatch. But, with his mate on her deathbed, it was all he had left. So when Vernilda had offered to care for Silver until the little female dragonet died, the king had not minded. So when his mate's last egg hatched, he had been so happy, that he hadn't even noticed when Vernilda told him that Silver had survived her first three weeks of life.

So here she remained, in the deep ice. The smallest of all the small dragons, though she was fully grown. When the king had found out that she still lived, he had punished her for what he father had done, sentencing her to serve in the deep ice. He had never said how long she would serve, so she always held on to a small ray of hope that she would someday see the sky.

"Did you hear about the Prince? His dragonets will be hatching from their eggs soon." Fern's voice shook Silver out of her reverie.

"Him? Oh, oh yeah that. I haven't given that much thought." She muttered distractedly.

"Well, let's just finish this up and go chew on some ice. I'm thirsty." Fern sighed.

"Yeah. Me too." Silver agreed, though she knew she sounded more tired than thirsty. _Will I ever see the outside world?_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"When do you think they will hatch?" Coal asked his mate for about the umpteenth time.

"I told you already, Coal. They will hatch when they're ready ,in about three days' time." An ice colored female ice dragon said irritably. She had black stripes like tongues of flames starting on her muzzle and ending at the base joints of her wings. Coal had been asking the same question every two hours ,and it was obviously beginning to get on her nerves.

Honestly Coal wasn't _trying_ to irritate his mate, but the prospect of becoming a father was making him ecstatic with worry and excitement. He couldn't find it in himself to wait for the little dragonets to come jumping out of their eggshells and start playing with his tail, or wrestling with his talons, or launching themselves at him in vicious tickle-fights.

he had always wanted kids, ever since he _was_ a kid. He would always pretend to be the fretful father, as his father's personal servant, Vernilda, acted like a disobedient dragonet. _Vernilda!_

The thought stuck him like a bolt of lightning, and immediately his hyper-active, fatherly mind came up, once more, with every way things could go wrong when him and Matilda weren't with their dragonets. Plenty of dangers had befallen him as a youth, with more close calls than he cared to admit.

But almost always, Vernilda had been looking out for him; and un-official nest keeper of sorts for the Prince of the Icewings. He had been an only dragonet, but this was a hatching of three...

The young prince nudged one egg that had begun to lean out of the nest and set it upright. He would have to be tactful about this; there was no telling how Matilda would take to the idea of a total stranger watching over their young.

"Matilda, I have been thinking…" he began, "perhaps it is time we get a nest keeper." The female ice dragon's head pricked upward.

"A nest keeper? Your father never used one; why should we?" she asked, curious.

"I was a single hatchling. We have three eggs, and they will be a handful when they hatch." He insisted.

"Oh, I'm sure Vernilda wouldn't mind watching them when we're busy." Matilda said airily, waving one talon.

More picture flashed through his mind; not the happy ones had had been having for the majority of the week, but ones in which he dragged himself into this very room, dragonets clinging to his tail, eyes bloodshot with exhaustion as Matilda slept peacefully in their nest.

" Vernilda can't double task with serving my father _and_ looking after three hatchlings. There are plenty of good servants available down in the Deep Ice, we could get a one there to mind the nest when we can't. We're royalty, so trust me when I say ,duty might keep us busy for a lot of the time ,and the dragonets need somebody to look after them while we're busy." he explained.

Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes...

There was a few moments silence ,and then Matilda spoke again," Okay, then. A nest keeper it is. Just be sure you pick the right one. I don't want anybody being rough with our dragonets." She said.

Coal sighed with relief. If there was a nest keeper watching the dragonets ,then him and Matilda could do important work while not having to worry about the dragonets getting into _too_ much trouble while they were gone. He plopped down next to her, twining tails with her and nuzzling her snout.

"Just be sure you get a good one." she murmured to him softly," Or I'll mount you wings on the wall."

 **Read and REVEIW!**

 **Thought of the Day: There are so many good fanfics out there that are crossovers, but they're in such obscure places that nobody bothers to look for them. Especially if they're-quite literally-one of a kind. What's one great Unknown Crossover that you really enjoy? What's the longest, most epic Unknown Crossover you enjoy? What is it a crossover of?**


	3. The Prophecy

The Prophecy

A young black dragon stood in front of a coudren of lava, out of which the head of a she-dragon stuck out. "There must be a Sandwing and a Seawing. Blister will want dragonets in prophecy to be allies. There _must_ be a Nightwing, two at least." the she-dragon rasped. "And no Icewings; one of those would cause problems."

"Agreed. How about this, as a begining?" the young dragon suggested.

 _"When the war has lasted twenty years ,the dragonets will come. When the land is soaked in blood and tears, the dragonets will come."_ he said in poetic form.

"Good. Yes. Need more. Mudwing, perhaps? They aren't known for intelligence. One wouldn't be smart enough to betray us." the she-dragon suggested.

"Yes, and a Skywing too; they are know as good fighters. There must be a warrior among them." the male urged.

"Yes,yes, very good, very good. The sixth? Another nightwing?" she asked.

"Yes. Another Nightwing. I was thinking about something along the lines of this." he began.

 _"The Seawing egg of deepest blue. Wings of night will come to you. For wings of earth, search through the mud, for an egg the color of dragons blood. The largest egg, in mountain high will give to you the wings of sky. And hidden alone form the rival queens, the Sandwing egg awaits unseen. Then from western winds that blow to the east, the greatest shall come to end the war."_

 _"Of three queens who blister and blaze and burn, two shall die and one shall learn, that if she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher, she will poses the powers of the wings of fire."_

 _"Six eggs to hatch on brightest night, six dragons born to end the fight. Darkness will rise to bring the light. The dragonets are coming…"_

"Very good, Marrowseer. Very good for young dragon. But there are some parts that might cause I point them out for you?" she asked.

"Yes, Queen Battlewinner." he replied obediently

Battlewinner spoke again, "' Western winds that blow to the east'," she repeated," that is the part that concerns me. As far as any dragon knows, there are no lands to the east of the Seawing kingdom. Even the seawings themselves dare not venture that far. That is how we have kept our home secret for all these long years."

Marrowseer thought for a moment. "Perhaps," he said slowly," there _is_ more to the complications of this than there appears."

"And I expect you to sort them out, before you publish this prophecy." Battlewinner growled. She let out a series of racking coughs that shook her whole body, and she ducked her head under the lava again as Marrowseer thought. When she came up again, he spoke.

"I shall employ Stonemover to help with that line. And I'll find some Nightwing pairs who are willing to time a laying to accord with the Prophecy." he told her, looking up at her expectantly, hoping that he had pleased her.

There were a few moments of silence, and then Battlewinner spoke up. "Then it is agreed. This will be the prophecy that will lead us to our new home?"

Marrowseer nodded slowly. "Yes. It will. I will organise the Talons of Peace to start looking for a safe place to bring up the dragonets. I will see to it that the eggs are set up."

"Good. Do not make any mistakes." Battlewinner told him, nodding. He turned to leave, looking back at her as he reached the secret exit to her "throne room".

"Have I ever?"

And with that, the gears of fate began to turn.

* * *

 **Okay, sorry about how late this is. I've been cought up with this Destiny fic I've been writing, and then I started _A Tale Of Grandeur_ , to be honest, I completely forgot to re-post the chapters for this fic.**

 **I can't wait for _Darkstalker_ to come out! ^^ Who thinks as much as I do that Grandeur also deserves a _Legends_ book? I mean, there is so much lost history she implies about in The Hidden Kingdom, and Tui still has yet to touch on that stuff plot wise. **

**Hence why I wrote _A Tale Of Grandeur_.**

 **Also, is anybody interested in a co-op fanfic? I've got some ideas that I haven't written down yet, but it's a little AU featuring Turtle and Peril as the main characters. An AU where the Queens were never established after the Scorching, save the Skywings, the Mudwings, and the Nightwings, and three Sandwing sisters are now fighting for an establishment of a Sandwing throne.**

 **So, just if anyone is interested, PM me. I'll check out your writing, and decide if I like you, then we'll see about writing the thing.**

 **Read and REVIEW!**

 **Cheers!^^**


	4. Check

**MCZ: You(bows sloppily) are welcome, sir.**

 ***Offers on the co-op write are CLOSED! Fatespeaker and I are now coordinating with each other about the fic!***

Check never wnted to go to the Ice palace, but his father had insisted on taking him anyway.

He dragged his paws over the ice, drowsy and bored from the long trip. He could feel small grains of sand ground into the ice by unknown dragons, and ice stalictites and staligmites met in columns and hung down from the ceiling like a forest of jagged ice teeth.

"Stay close, now, Check. We must go through the deep ice to reach the throne room, and it could be easy to get lost. I don't want to go hunting for missing dragonets when I am so close to completing my task." Check's father grummbled. He had a sack slung over his back; a bag of goods ordered by the king. At least, that's what Check's father had told him.

The sack was bumpy-looking, like it was filled with boulders. Check guessed that it was some sort of secret order of large gems, or treasure, mabye even golden dragon eggs. _Whatever_ , he thought. _It doesn't matter to me. He could toss the sack in a frozen river, for all I care!_

Lagging behind a little, Check played around in his thought, chasing monsters, beating warriors, and saveing innocent lives in his day dreams, until he was woken from his pleasent wish with a jolt. A pang pf pain breifly struck at one of his forepaws, and he tripped, falling down a steep slope of ice, and landing painfully on his tail.

Shaking his head and tail, he looked up the slope. He could hear the heavey pawsteps of his father fadeing away, and the ice seemed to begin weezing as the air grew still. The ice slope was steep, and too hard for a dragonet of his age to climb up, and he still had yet to learn how to fly.

Shivering, he shook himeself. _What are you, Check? A hatchling or a warrior?_ he thought to himeself. Takeing a deep breath, he walked on. _I'll find my way out of here, and prove that I can take care of myself!_ he though fiercly.

He walked through the winding ice tunnles, getting boreder and lonelier with each step. he was about ready to panic when he heard it. A rough _swash, shwoosh_ noise like a wet rabbit pelt rubbing against ice. He dashed towards it, and found himself looking at the most beautiful she-dragon he had ever seen.

Her scales where silvery-white, and veins of electric blue ran along her snout, neck, and back, faint but delecate, as if they had been fogged over slightly by a thin coating of liquid diamond. He wings looked as if they had had a nebula painted onto them, swirling with blues,indigos, and purples, with scattered silver scales like stars. She was scrapeing a rabiit pelt across the ice, and it had a strange mixture of sand and water on it. Next to her was a large pale of water.

Check felt relief flood him. This she-dragon might know the way out, and could help him. Feeling nervous and awkward, he walked forward. "E-excuse me." he said to catch her attention. The she-dragon whirled around and looked at him in suprise.

"C-could you please help me? I got a little lost." he asked, shuffling his talons.

The she-dragon cocked her head sympithetically. "Sure, thing. Do you have somewhere to be?" she asked.

Check nodded. "My dad and I were heading to the deep throne room." he told her.

"Come on, I'll show you the way to the passage that leads to the throne room; I'm sure we'll meet up with your father when we get there." she said, flicking her tail to signal for him to follow.

Silver led the dragonet through the winding passages of ice,feeling her claws scrape the ice. The dragonet pressed close at her side, looking around himself at the walled and stalagmites,stalactites, and other dragons that they passed. Most of them were posishing the ice floors with wet rags of sand-covered rabbit pelts, but some where polishing the walls, makeing them as smooth as glass.

"What are they doing that for?" the dragonet asked curiously.

"They are making the ice rough so that other dragons can walk on them." she told him. "This palace isn't just home to Icewings; a few others live here,too, as you can see." she lied. She wasn't going to tell this dragonet about the slaves; he was too young to hear about such things.

Soon they came to a the entrance of a long tunnel that went upwards. There were two guards on either side of the entrance, spears in their talons. There was no sign of any other dragon, and she couldn't hear any footsteps heading their way, nor feel any through the ice.

She sat down, curling her tail over her paws, waiting. As she often did when she was alone, she began to feel he tail with one forepaw, letting her talons run along the upside down V-shped lines that her scales made. Her scale wer only V-shaped on her tail, the V's getting smaller,thinner, and sharper as they reached the needle tip-thin end of her tail.

They waited a few more minutes, but nobody came. At last, one of the guards tramped over. "What are you doing here?" he growled.

"I am waiting for this dragonet's father, who was heading in for the deep throne room. His son got lost through the deep ice, so I am escorting him back to where he belongs." Silver answered without emotion.

The guard narrowed his eyes, and then spoke. " I will handle the little brat from here. Get back to work!" he snarled.

The dragonet flinched backward and protested. "No! I want to stay with her!" he squeaked, cowering under Silver's wing.

The guard wrinkled his nose in discust. "Fine then. If you don't return in ten minutes, there will be no food for a week." he growled.

Silver nodded, holding back the shiver of terror that threatened to engulf her;she wasn't aloud to be up or down any of the passage ways that led out of the deep ice to other parts of the palace. She had once stuck her head past one of the tunnel entry ways, and had gotten clawed viciously on the flank for it. Gathering the dragonet with her tail, she led him to the tunnel. The other guard peered at them with narrowed eyes, and watched them until they turned around a corner.

"I don't like those dragons" the dragonet said, still shakeing.

"Me neither." Silver agreed. She glanced at her most recent punishment wound; a deep gash running along her left haunch and down part of her leg. She had gotten it just yesterday, when she was ice polishing with Fern,after she had accidently whacked the guard that was watching them with her tail. Since her tail was so thin, it had cut the guard,so she had been punished. Blood still ozzed slugishly out from the wound sometimes, but her greatest concern was that the dragon who had given it to her had gotten his talons covered in mud by accident before wounding her, which could result in infection.

They walked throught the passage, going on until they came to a large archway leading into a wide hall that ended in a pair of very large double doors. Quivering slightly, Silver pushed the doors open, and looked into what had to be the depp throne room. Light blue ice hung with tapestries, with a wide, golden throne for the king. Off to the side a small huddle of dragons were arguing.

One of them, a paper white male with a large sack next to him, looked extremely worried. Silver stepped into the room and walked to a short distance away from the group. When they didn't notice her, she loudly cleared her throat.

All of them turned, and for a moment, the eyes of a blueish-white Icewing flashed with suprise and horror. Clearing her throat again, and shuffling her talons in awkwardness, she spoke. " I, umm... found a missing dragonet. I was wondering if, uhh... any of you have seen his father?"

The paper white dragon's eyes flashed to the dragonet. "Check!" he boomed, bounding forwards and snatching his son out from behind Silver. "I thought I told you _not_ to wander off!" he scolded, licking Check behind the ears and thumping him lightly in the back with his tail. The large male dragon looked up from his son at Silver. " I'm sorry he put you through this; you probably had better things to do, I'm sorry." he said, lowering his head to her in a regal, inportant way.

Silver looked at him in confusion. What the heck was he doing with his neck, and why was he acting like he was afraid that she was going to bit his head off? His head was twisted slightly to the side, and his eyes were roled into the back of his head so that only their whites showed. One of the other dragons, a ice blue male with a stripe of black going down his spine, looked at her curiously with narrowed eyes, as if testing her for something.

Silver bent down to look Check's father in the eyes. "Umm... pardon me, but... what are you doing?" she asked, feeling even more awkward than she already did.

Check's father lifted his head and looked at her as if she'd just told him his breath smelled like Seawing gills. "I'm bowing, of course! Why wouldn't I? with those kind of markings, that would obviously mean that you're a-"

"Royal? Oh, please! That's no royal! She's a slave dragon, you sel-brain. Didn't you notice her coller?" the blueish-white male broke in, cutting Check's father off. The other dragon got up to his feet and looked at the male, something flashing between the two. Check's father bowed his head in shame, and looked at Check. "Why didn't you tell me," he muttered slowly and menacingly at Silver, not looking up" that you were a slave dragon before I shamed myself in front of my son?"

In an instant, the world turned into chaos. Check's father slammed himself into her, biting at her neck. Silver clawed at his shouders, trying to hold him back. She felt her tails tingling as it always did when some dragon attacked her. But this time, instead of a breif vibration and a feeling of anger,it was more like her entire himd end had a mind of it's own and was trying to come off of her.

Suddenly, Check's father let out a howl of agony. He roled off of her, clutching his left shoulder and writhing and twitching on the ground as if he had been stabbed in the spine. Several of the other dragons dashed forward to help him, and two more launched themselves at Silver, pinning her down and placeing their claws on the back of her head.

Check's father had stopped screaming, and he sat up, taking his paw off of his shoulder. there was a blast of black on it, as if he had been struck with lightning. He let out a growl, and looked at Silver with undisguised hatred. "That dragon is dangerous! You should never have kept her in the palace!" he snapped at the bluish white male, who nodded and walked slowly up to Silver.

"Yes..." he agreed slowly," We will kill her eventually. But as you know, Nathar, an execution cannot be preformed without his Majesty the King's consent. Even for a slave dragon. However, though we cannot kill her, these actions will be dealt with, and she will be punished most severely. You may take your son and leave. Visit the infirmary before you go."

Nathar gave one last snort of disgust at Silver, and led Check away. She couldn't tell what emotion was on the dragonet's face. The large doors slammed shut behind them, and the bluish white male grabbed Silver's muzzle, pulling it up to his own. "Did you really think that nobody would notice that you were out of the deep ice of the palace? _You_ are the disappointment of a dragonet that got the King's son killed; you are _banished_ to the deep ice of the palace for all eternity. Why did you come up here if you knew the consequences for leaving?" He tossed her muzzle to the ground, disgusted.

He turned his back to her, growling slowly. "I couldn't speak the truth with that silly little dragonet around here, nor preform my duty. Do you know what my duty is, she-dragon worm?" he said menacingly. Silver wasn't sure if she wanted to know what his duty was." My duty," he told her slowly, turning around "is to dispose of thing that the King would not approve of, care of, or doesn't go in the way he wanted it. And that is exactly what you are. Something the King doesn't care for, or ever will."

"Strik, Stratch, there will be no trial for this one, nor the King's approval. This she-dragon, Silver, slave to his Majesty the King, was banished from birth to the deep ice of the palace to serve for the actions of her father. Though with many warnings, she left the deep ice, shamed and injured a personal servant of his Majesty, nearly killing him by unknown means. For these actions, she will face death without trial." he announced.

"Strik, Stratch. Kill her. Painfully. Make sure that she knows the true meaning of agony before she dies." he told the two dragons pinning her to the floor,with a careless flick of his tail.

At once, one of the dragons stuck his claw into the wound on her haunch and ran over it, makeing it fresh and cutting down to the bone. Silver yelled as pain seared through her leg, and hissed as the other dragon sank his claws into her right paw.

"Stop!" a roar echoed through the room, and a white and ice blue male with silverish fur running down his spine came down the stairs at the side of the room.

* * *

 **I'm SO glad the line breaks work now! ^^**

 **I'm planning on re-posting the rest of the chapters before Summer vacation, because that's when Amberstar Of Thunderclan and I spend all our time writing and making ammo for our fanfic guns. Then, we fire out chapters over school so that we have more time to study and less of a need to appease you guys. Just warning ya'll ahead of time: Neither of us will be posting over the summer. And we're stuck using school computers again until we can buy a new one; ours broke.**

 **So, let me know what you guys think about this fic, what you like, what you hate. I'm coming up on the last few chapters of _Fever_ , and I'm really excited; it'll be the first fic I've ever actually finished, and I'm going to be shooting out TWO chapters for this and _The Rising Wind_ to celebrate.**

 **Read and REVIEW!**

 **Cheers!^^**


End file.
